In certain applications, embossed and/or indented characters, such as lines, numbers, letters, symbols, etc., on a personalized document, e.g., a credit card, need to be verified or recognized. Prior approaches used include imaging a card using a digital camera and an illumination source such as a Cloudy Day Illuminator (CDI) so that the embossed characters thereof can be verified or recognized by digitizing the image of the embossed card.